


the truth of us

by enkiduu



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Star Trek Beyond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 08:28:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7969615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enkiduu/pseuds/enkiduu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Star Trek Beyond - featuring Khan, who saves Jim.</p><p>(But it's actually Jim who saves Khan. Both are truths.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	the truth of us

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the kink meme over [here!](http://stbeyond-kink.dreamwidth.org/504.html) Go check it out!

He doesn’t make it far into the forest before he collapses.

“Fuck,” Jim says eloquently. He blinks and tries to sit up, but the pounding headache he's got disagrees with him. He leans down against a rock and waits for his vision to correct itself. The headache, sadly, doesn’t go away, nor the pain in his leg.

Well. At least the sky's blue and the trees are green this time, and the world isn't a hideous shade of vibrant red. The view’s pretty nice from here. It’s just sorely lacking in—damn it, his crew. Where’s Khan? He’s probably crashed close by. Hopefully.

Bones would be pissed at him for attempting to walk (and it is a pretty pitiful attempt) when he’s in this condition. Khan would be straight-up murderous. Which would be inconvenient, since for these past years, Khan’s been pretty good at not killing anybody. Namely, Jim. He’d rather Khan not indirectly cause his death again—they’ve got such a good thing going on these days.

Jim realizes that he’s grinning, then thinks of what’s just happened. He sombers, clenching his jaw. He needs to regroup and find some way to save his crew. They’re all counting on him.

Khan’s got augmented senses, but Jim’s still reluctant to call for his name. He has no idea what hostile lifeforms exist on this planet.

A group of aliens appear out of nowhere.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Jim says meaningfully, as if reiterating his displeasure might make the world take a hint and stop putting him in ridiculous scenarios. He raises his hands in the universal sign of surrender. “Look, I’m not food. I come in peace.”

An alien waves a spear threateningly and hisses.

Okay, so, apparently not universal enough. “Not in pieces!” Jim says quickly. He’s direly outnumbered with a broken leg and a killer headache. Sure, he’s got Khan’s blood running in his veins and it’s made him that much stronger, sharper, but still, he doesn’t recover that fast. This would be a pretty stupid way to die, he thinks. “Khan?” he yells.

“Jim,” Khan calls back, anger reverberating in his voice as he smashes the aliens down one by one, moving swiftly and gracefully like a panther, but much more lethal. The thought that Khan’s probably one of the most dangerous beings Jim’s ever met shouldn’t be so hot, but damn, it really, really is.

Jim can’t follow all of Khan’s movements until Khan finally settles down to kneel beside him, inspecting his injuries. Khan’s frosty blue eyes flicker up, and Jim warms at seeing the visible distress and concern in Khan’s eyes.

“I’m fine,” Jim tells him.

“Evidently not. You’re bleeding and have possible head injury.”

“Oh. Huh.” That does explain all the pain. “Yeah, I try not to think about that. One point for you, Khan.” He grins.

“What?”

“You. Saved me. One point for you for that pissing contest you’ve got with Spock. Y’know, over who’s better at saving me.”

Khan laughs softly. “Definite head injury,” he says as he wraps Jim’s leg up. “There’s no need for a contest, Jim. I’d be the obvious winner. Now, let’s save our crew, shall we?”

Jim’s about to say something but Khan picks him up effortlessly, pressing a rather gentle kiss to his head. If Khan’s his knight in shining armor (though he’s got a penchant for wearing black trench coats, which really adds to his whole more-mysterious-than-thou aura), Jim’s got no complaints.

 _Our crew._ Yeah. That sounds about right.

—

After the party, it’s just him and Khan on the couch together.

“You helped save the day again,” Jim says, grinning, draped over Khan. There’s a playful glint in his eyes that’s been hiding away lately as he’s adopted more gravitas from his duties, which is good, but there’s still tension in his body, Khan can feel it, feel Jim’s need for release and relief.

Khan acknowledges that with a slight nod, but says pensively, “No. It was you.” As always. Jim’s the only person who can keep him grounded.

Jim blinks, then sits up to look at him properly. “You _helped_.”

Stubborn human, James Tiberius Kirk. Stubbornly human. Khan would’ve thought that a flaw, not too long ago. But Jim was right. They’ve changed. And they’ve changed each other. “Alright,” Khan relents, “but you helped me, Jim.”

Jim, in all his stunning intuition even after all the celebratory Andorian Ale, says, “You’re not usually one to dwell on could’ve beens, Khan.”

“Just drawing parallels. Something you’re familiar with,” he points out.

“Yeah, I’d say it worked pretty well on you,” Jim teases.

“Only because I let you succeed,” Khan replies. It’s not exactly the whole truth. Yes, he let himself gravitate around Jim more quickly than he should’ve, pulled in by Jim’s but how could he not, when Jim’s so brilliant, brave, beautiful? Khan couldn’t have stopped Jim if he’d wanted to.

“And look how well that’s turned out,” Jim says quietly, profuse affection and desire and love in his gaze. He’s blinding. Good thing Khan has preternatural vision.

Khan smirks. “Very.”

“What else would you let me do?” he wonders softly, but it’s a question to which they both know the answer, and that explains the rawness of his voice.

Khan leans forward. “Anything,” he promises against Jim’s deliciously parted lips, and that’s the truth. That’s the truth of everything, the truth of them, isn’t it? Khan would let Jim do anything, and they both know it. Khan would serve the world on a silver platter for Jim. After all, conquering is what he was born into, _created_ for. He wasn’t made to live, he was made to survive, to rule. He was born to start wars and win them, and he’s very, very good at winning.

Jim stops himself from letting the wrath that boils so easily in their shared blood control him, control the both of them. Jim is worth changing for. They’ll never lose each other, neither of them would allow that. But losing themselves in each other is another matter, Khan thinks.

Jim climbs over Khan for a better angle and deepening the kiss. “Yes, yes,” he says fiercely, then yanks Khan off the couch with him. “We should—bed.”

They makes their way towards the bed, clothes falling on the way. Khan pulls Jim down on top of him and licks his neck, biting. “Fuck me,” Khan purrs, eyes blown with lust. Jim hesitates for a moment, and Khan might roll his eyes if he weren’t so throbbing with arousal, so he rolls his hips up instead. Jim makes a noise of pure want. “Now. You’re not going to hurt me, you can’t, so go ahead, fuck me as hard as you can.” He says it like it’s a challenge, and Jim is never one to back down.

Jim holds him down and pushes into Khan. Khan clenches around Jim, throwing his head back onto the bed. “Harder,” he rasps.

“So—demanding, Khan,” Jim says between thrusts, but he does pick up the pace and increase the intensity as he drives into Khan, as he quickly loses himself in the sensation of being buried inside Khan. Khan knows how much Jim likes both the freedom of this, and how grounding it is.

“ _Jim._ ” Khan loves the feeling of Jim’s cock filling him with a sting, and the pain only adds to the pleasure of knowing that it’s Jim stretching him open, pushing inside him. He loves the heated kisses they share, tugs on Jim’s lip and swipes his tongue there. He loves the visceral lust between them, each touch is tantalizing and overwhelming and so goddamn good.

It’s not so much a haze of lust as everything being in vivid technicolor, all senses strained to the max. Nothing is as clear and focused as when they’re moving as one, moaning and sharing breaths and coming apart together.

After, Jim sighs in bliss. “That was a good birthday,” he declares.

“It was. Happy birthday, Jim,” Khan says, and is glad that Jim’s finally able to celebrate it.

“Thanks, Khan. I’m glad to be here with you.”

Khan smiles. “Me too.”

…

“Round two?”

“Hell _yeah_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Is this gonna be me running around filling kink meme prompts to get into writing for a fandom? ...Yeah, yeah this is. All kudos/comments are appreciated! Come find me on tumblr @en-ki-duu :D


End file.
